


Disappointment

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Disappointment, Free Verse, Gen, Hurt, Pain, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People only disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write poems, but sometimes the emotion and inspiration is there. Original creative content so all rights are mine. It will be part of a series of poems with this being the first one.

The hollow ache that fills the chest

Shards of ice that pierce the soul

The barbed wires of numbness

Wrapping around the mind

No matter how much you fight

How much you tell yourself otherwise

 

You hope

You pray

You expect

You get burned

 

The heart never listens to the mind

Rushing towards pain with naïve hope

Don’t love

Don’t care

 

Unless you wish to feel the noose of pain

Tightening around your neck

Taking away the ability to breath

Clawing and gasping for relief

 

Wounds on the soul

Scars on the heart

The wariness of an animal growing

In the dark corners of the mind

 

The pain becomes an addiction

Thought to be your due

The abyss becomes deeper and darker

The mind-forger manacles chaining you to the wall

 

Pain your shelter, your lover, and your companion

Hollowing your chest

Shards of ice lodged in the soul

Barbs imprisoning the mind with numbness


End file.
